DE 10 2004 055 365 A1 discloses a basin molding made of a composite material comprising a polymerized cured binder and fillers. EP 0 361 101 B1 discloses an associated production method using a molding suitable for kitchen sinks, for example. Basin moldings thus produced have a high optical quality as well as very good functional characteristics, in particular high abrasion resistance and high long-term stability of the visual appearance. By using suitable binders and fillers incorporated therein for the composite material, the appearance of, for instance, natural stone can be duplicated in high quality, while simultaneously improving the functional characteristics of the basin molding.
In particular, basin moldings that have large volumes and/or that deviate from a planar form and extend three dimensionally, such as a kitchen sink, have a weight in excess of 10 kg, for example. In particular during transport but also during installation of the basin moldings, measures must therefore be taken to prevent breakage, which requires a corresponding amount of effort and makes handling difficult.